Ribbon
by No Longer Available-Moved On
Summary: After being assaulted on the night of his birthday, Naruto finds himself in a small, dark, and smelly cell. Struggling, he will do all it takes to stay alive. Even if the inner fox wants him dead. *ABANDONED*
1. Ever After

Ribbon  
By Peregrinate

**Rated: **T

**Genre:** General/Tragedy

**Warning:** Mild (if not, then heavy) swearing, some beating (I want to say abuse, but I'm not too sure on that), and mild use of Japaneses words.

**Parings: **None. (Romance? Thinking about it.)

**Set Time:** When Naruto is four years old.

**Spoils: **None. (I hope.)

**Summary:** After being assaulted on the night of his birthday, Naruto finds himself in a small, dark, and smelly cell. Struggling, he will do all it takes to stay alive. Even if the inner fox wants him dead.

**Side Note:** First Naruto story made. Flames are welcome, but only if you have a valid reason. Other then that, no flaming. And please, do not abuse the privileges of being an anonymous reviewer. There will not be anymore notes unless it is deemed necessary.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Nor do I want to. This is the only time I will say this so everyone won't have to put up with the disclaimer in every chapter. Now please enjoy the story. If there is anything wrong with the grammar, please inform me. I'd like to know what I can do to improve.

x.x.x.x  
Prologue:  
Ever after  
x.x.x.x

Once upon a time, there lived a boy. A boy whose hated by his village, and feared by many for bring something he is not. One day, he declared that he would rise to be their leader. A leader who will protect them using his many useful skills. The Hokage. It is a title he dreamed of getting. It is a dream the he will accomplish.

He would work himself endlessly. Never giving up the dream. Not even when everyone told him it can't be done. Everyone kept saying no, he will never get his dream. Daily he had to put up with their discouragements. Put down to the edge of the table. Pushing him far enough for anyone to break. But he's not just anyone. He is someone special.

Just when he was about to give up, hands held his and heard someone say, 'yes you can.' He felt his spirit come back to life as he worked hard to accomplish the goal at hand. Working himself to death, repeatedly saying 'I think I can.'

One day the villagers got in trouble with the demons. They started to attack, but the boy came to their rescue. Defeating their enemies one by one. The villagers praise him, accepting him for who he is and encouraged him to live his dream. Soon that 'I think I can' became 'I know I can.'

Years went by and the boy became a man. The Hokage is retiring and need someone to take his/her place. The man took this opportunity and proved his worth to them. He passed with flying colors and became the next Hokage. And now he looks down at the village, cherishing what he has done and the village itself along with its villagers. Now that 'I know I can' became 'I told you I can.' Life is good and he is happy.

"And he lived happily ever after," the boy's meekly voiced echoed in his cell as he scratched the back of his legs.

Somewhere in Konoha Village sits a boy. A boy, little older then four years, sunny blond hair, peach skin, and deep sapphire blue eyes. Sitting behind closed cell doors with a seal on them. All alone in the cold darkness of his imprisonment. His body numb from the freezing temperatures and the torture the has been inflicted on him for quite some time.

He ended the story of the boy who became a man. The one who was hated, but loved in the end. The one he came up with some time ago. He forgot when. Being in here, one could not tell how many days had come or gone. He knows very little about months and years. But that is it. He cannot tell time by looking at the clock or the date without a calender there to remind him. He doesn't know how long he was in here.

"Once upon a time," he began again.

He continues to tell himself this story again. No words change (except he puts them in his own words since his vocabulary isn't that high), not even the timing he says it in change. It's always the same. Repeating almost like a broken record.

Sometimes he would stop and look at the ceiling and day dream. Dream about him being outside again, inhaling the sweet smell of fresh grass while laying on a hill. Dew wetting his clothing slightly, but he doesn't dwell on it since his mind is on the passing clouds. Laughing as he sees foxes, pandas, and raccoons forming in the sky.

Afterwards, he would see some butterflies flying around the hill. He would always chase them, but he would always chase the green underside first, then the monarch. After he catches them, he lets them go. Having them dance around him before flying to their own freedom.

Freedom.

He remembered the last day he had that. It was a special day to him.

**x.x.x.x.xFlashbackx.x.x.x.x**

_The sun shined high in the sky, its gentle rays vibrating among the fire country. Autumn leafs fall from the tree to dance gracefully in the sky. Children running down the streets, playing a harmless game of tag, women gossiping with each other, men training, and families playing in the park. That's where he stood. In the park, hiding under the shadow of the trees. Watching the kids play with each other, laughing and smiling. But today would be different. This time he would step out of the shadows and laugh with the other kids._

_So now he takes his steps, inching near a group of kids that plays in the tan bark. Slowly, counting each steps he took towards them. Unfortunately he can only count up to three so he abandon the count. So now he faces the kids. One of them noticed him and walked up to him._

_"Hewwo," she said cheerfully._

_He smiled and was about to respond, but a shriek interrupted him. He turns to see a woman run towards them, screaming, "get away from my child you monster!" He looked around to see where the monster is, but he didn't find any. His attention went back to the woman, whose right in front of him. Her hand made contact with his cheek before she took the hand of the little girl next to him and dragged her far away from him, scowling at her daughter and told her to never talk or think about playing with that boy. Other parents saw that and did the same. Only they didn't slap him. Soon the park became empty and he is all alone again._

_Tears build up in his eyes. He forgot how many times this has happened. This isn't the first time it happened, and it probably won't be the last. He sits on the bench and cries to himself. The sting on his cheek still throbs. This has to be the worst birthday he can ever remember._

_"Hey, you otay?" a small voice asked._

_He looked up to see a chubby standing in front of him. He wiped his eyes, calmed himself down, and slowly nodded. The chubby boy smiled and took his seat next to him and open a bag of chips. "Dat lady is a mean lady," he munched. "Gotta take all da fun wit her."_

_He stayed quiet. Didn't know what to say. But his eyes did stare at the bag of chips as his stomach started to rumble. The chubby boy noticed this and offered him some. He gladly took the offer and took some chips and chowed on them, savoring the flavor._

_"Oh yea! I'm Chouji," the chubby boy introduced himself. "Akimichi Chouji."_

_"Umm... I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He introduced himself._

_"Oh! Naruto?" He asked and received a nod. "My momma said tings about you. Like you're a bad boy, and make other kids cry."_

_"Nu-uh!" Naruto cried. "I don't do 'dat. E'bry ones mommys and daddys make me cry. And kids dow it toos. I dun know why." He paused and looked at Choujis eyes. "Why do e'brey on hurt me?"_

_"I dun't know," Chouji said. "Oh well. My mama and papa ain't here. Wanna play?"_

_Naruto beamed and graciously took the offer. So now, with the chips abandon, they played around the park. They laughed and played many games. Soon another kid arrived alone. He looked around only to find the two kids playing in the empty park. Making his way, he asked if he can play._

_"Otay," Chouji gleed. "More ish good."_

_"Aburame Shino," the new boy introduced himself._

_"Akimichi Chouji."_

_"Uzumaki Naruto."_

_"Naruto?" Shino pondered. "Arn't you the dib-buctive kid?" They stayed silent until Chouji broke the silence. "What's di... di... that big word you use?" The same question went through Narutos mind when he heard that word. "I dunno," Shino said. "My mother uses it when she sees Naruto. I tink it mean bad kid or sumb'ting."_

_"I dun do anyting bad!" Naruto declared after waving his arms around a bit and pouts._

_"Otay, otay. I sowwy," Shino apologies._

_They all resumed the fun. Soon more kids came. Some came with a partner, others came with their parents (who left a short while with their kid after seeing that Uzumaki kid). Some of them asked to play with the trio, while others played on their own or with someone else. Even though the beginning of this day was ruined by that slap, new friends alway made it better._

_They had to leave soon, but Chouji, Shino, Neji(a new found friend), and Naruto stayed behind. Before dawn came, Naruto told the others that he is going to the Hokage Monument and asked if any of them wanted to come. Neji took the offer, but Shino and Chouji decline. So Neji and Naruto left. On the way, the two got to know each other better. Neji did most of the talking since Naruto had very little to tell._

_Once they reached their destination dawn came, making the faces more serene to look at. There was at least two bouquet of flowers near the Yondaimes face. Naruto and Neji couldn't help but be amazed by the faces. It was then Neji remembered something._

_"Ya know, this day is da day that da Fouth Hokage died," Neji said as he stared at Yondaime._

_"Huh?"_

_"This day is da day that da Fouth Hokage died," he repeated._

_"Oooooh... what's is 'died?'"_

_"Ummmm..." Neji paused, searching for the words his father told him when he first saw a dead coyote near the village gates. "Uhhh... It's when someone goes away forever... I tink."_

_"Ooooh... why to'days?"_

_"I dun know. He did someting and went away."_

_"Hmmm..." Naruto frowned. He looked at Yondaime's proud face. "Dat's too bad. Todays' ish me b-... ber... birthday."_

_"Welly? Have da happiest of happy happy birthday."_

_Naruto looked at Neji to see him smiling. He couldn't help but hug the older boy and thank him for those words. Neji blushed and pat his back. Naruto told him that he happen to be the first person to give him those words, and that he will cherish this day._

_It started to get late. Neji said his good byes and left towards home. Naruto stayed behind and continued to look up at the four Hokage faces. He then departs and heads home. As he walked home, he started to reflect on today. To him, the worst birthday became the best. It is all he could ever ask for. He didn't think he would forget their name anytime soon. Finally things went his way. He is happy for once. For once, he has the chance to smile a true smile and gain some friends._

_How cruel fate and destiny can be._

_On his way home, Naruto took a wrong turn and finds himself facing what seems to be eight angry men. All of them leering at him with hatred, declaring that he has lived long enough. Sometimes he would run into these kind of mobs, but a silver haired ANBU would come to his rescue and give him a smile in the end, taking him home and leave. Sometimes other ANBU would help him out too, but they never took him home. Only the silver haired did. That is one of the things he liked in this village. That there are at least some people who cares. Just like the Third._

_But this time no one came to help the blond boy. They started to beat him senselessly, punching, kicking, and scratching. The pain became unbearable. He remembers hearing himself scream, but the last thing before the darkness took him is seeing a pair of red demonic eyes and heard someone -or something- laughing with a hint of malice._

**x.x.x.x.xEnd of Flashbackx.x.x.x.x**

But now that freedom is stripped from him. No longer can he see the sky, lay on the grass, or chase the butterflies. He can not see his new friends anymore. He can't do anything. This place took it from him. Everything. Left to wallow up in the darkness for who knows how long.

"And he lived happily ever after."

A crystal tear left his blue eyes as they trailed down his dirty cheek. Shallow sobs escaped his chapped pink lips. 'My happily ever after,' he thought with grief. 'Where is it?'

"Once... upon a time..." he managed to sob out.

A low rumble echoed withing the walls. He stops his story telling and pats his stomach. They feed him some time ago. Yesterday to be accurate. So now he has to wait a good four to five days until they feed him again. That is what they would do. Starve him.

Who is 'they?' The only two people who would see him. But not as a friendly visit. One of them would go to him to feed him. The other...

'Because you are a bad boy, and bad boys needs to be punished,' his voice echoed in his head.

When ever the woman who feeds him come, he would ask what he did to deserve this. Why the other man hits him so many times on the back. And how long he has to endure it. The only respond he would get is, "You don't need to know demon." Not an answer he wanted, so the next time she came, he would ask again. Still the answer remained the same.

His stomach grumbles again, and pats it once more. He thinks that starving him is a part of his punishment. That each person has their own punishment to give him. What he didn't know is that the lashes he got from the other man were his only punishment in his confinement and the food is out of 'forgetfulness.'

"Once upon a time," he started again.

He didn't get far in his story when he heard a loud clang and the doors down the hallway opened. He didn't know what for. They feed him yesterday, and whipped him not too long ago (he kept track by his eating patterns. Even though he can count up to three, he can still use his little fingers). He didn't know why, but determining the numorus clicks he hears, he can assume that this person is not alone.

He shield his eyes by the light the lantern gave. It's a little bright for him, and uncomfortable too. When they got closer, he recognize one of them and backs himself further against the wall, fear written in those blue eyes, hugging his knees close to his chest, and silently whispering ''no... no... no..." Each nerve vibrating violently, his heart races, and beads of cold sweat slid down the side of his face. Why did he have to come?

The man came closer and stopped at the doors. More tears leaked from the boys eyes as his jaws tighten. The doors open and he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for that hand to grab his head and drag him down that hall. He braced himself, waiting for what ever pain that would come.

_Patter patter..._

Nothing came. No pain, no hand, nothing. Slowly he opened on eye to see what is really going on when he sees a sandwich at his feet. A dull clung echoed on the walls when the doors closed and the seal placed on the crack. He looked up at the man, who glared at him with complete hatred. His hand inched towards the sandwich, hoping to who ever is up there that this is not a dream. He touched it. It felt so real. It must be real.

"This is what Tsushi did daily," the man gruffed. "She would come down here and feed this brat of a demon." He then turns to the boy next to him and patted on his shoulder. "I appreciate the help Itachi. I know your missions are difficult on you. And I'm sorry that I'm having you take time off your free time with this. But when Tsushi is better, you can go back to what you were doing."

"Hnnn" a monotone voice confirmed.

Naruto looked at the young man next to the elder one. Little light shined on him, but he can see some description. His skin has that ivory color, he appears to be 5'3, dark hair that blends in the darkness, and eyes darker then onyx. Naruto couldn't help but stare at those eyes. He had to be the fifth person to look at him without hatred or fear in those eyes.

"Hurry up and eat!" The man demanded.

Narutos attention went back to the sandwich. He picked it up and practically inhaled the thing, ignoring the dirt that came with it. Both of them halfway through the hallway by the time he finished. They are gone, and his eyes adjusted to the darkness once more. Smiling, he pats his stomach with satisfaction. At least his hunger pains left.

"Once upon a time..."


	2. Pots, not Kettles

**x.x.x.x.x**  
Chapter One:  
Pots, Not Kettles**  
x.x.x.x.x**

Next day, before Naruto woke up, Itachi came down with food in his hands. Walking in, he couldn't help but shiver from the cold air that serged through the walls and bring a hand to his face to block that horrible stench. It's almost as if he's walking back in the snow wearing his summer clothes while walking in the sewers. Even under the little light the lantern gave he can see his breath. It's almost as bad when he first walked in. Before continuing down, he went back to get his coat and pressed on. He couldn't see how Tsushi or Naku can walk down here without gaging each step. Despite this, he still kept his emotionless face.

When he arrived, he saw Naruto huddled up in is corner, shivering under the bleak light. He moved the light around to get a better view of him. The small child has little clothing on. He wore a white tank top, very short white shorts, and his feet exposed to the cold air. He even sees the side of the top tatter and torn. Stained in red which he can tell is the boys blood. Red markings caressed themselves on his delicate pale peach skin and red rope like markings around his wrist, and dry tear marks on his cheeks. Some of them over lapping the small whisker marks on his cheeks.

_'...We are still in the middle of winter, he has very little clothing on, no blanket, and I doubt those markings are self inflicted,' _he though silently to himself. He opened the gate and placed the food at his feet. He then shuts the cell door and walks away without a second glance._ '...It's none of my concern on what they do to him.'_

Naruto stirred at the sound of the shutting door. His eyes opened halfway to see some light moving away from him. He shield his eyes from the brightness. Once his eyes got use to the brightness, he reached out for it, almost calling out for it. Before any sound can get through, he felt something spill over his feet. He couldn't see clearly to see what it was, but when his attention went back to the light in the hallway, it vanished behind the darkness.

He poked at what ever it is the person left for him. It felt wet. He brings it up to his face to smell it, then taste it. He made a face and decided that using fingers isn't the best way to sample any thing wet or in a bowl. So he picks up the bowl and takes a sip. The liquid substance is nothing foreign to him. It's what came with it that tasted strange. Strange, yet good.

Milk and... honey. Thats what it is. Milk and honey... and... oat? What kind of food is this?

This is the first time he has ever tried anything like this. This is the first time he tried something every other kids eat in the mornings. This is much better then iced oatmeal he would receive. This is actually warm (well, warmer then he is feeling at the moment), sweet, crunchy, and appetizing.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Uchiha Itachi closed the door that lead to Uzumakis cell. He has a meeting with his fellow team members in fifty minutes. He has time to change out of his clothing and into his ninja uniform and train his mind for a while. On his way out the door, he left the keys on the holder and leaves the building. As he traveled down the dirt road to his home, a familiar face decided to grace his present at that moment.

"Oh! Hi Itachi. How's the chuunin life treating you," a boy with similar appearance asked.

"Shisui..." Itachi greeted.

Uchiha Shisui, Itachis best friend and possibly the only friend he will have within the Uchiha clan. His hair shoulder length, eyes as dark as his, skin a little more tanner then his, no marking under his eyes, and is a head taller then Itachi. Both meet on the first day of school and became instant friends. Both sharing lunch when one left theirs at home. And both made a bet which had Itachi graduating from school on their first year.

"Ha ha, still as quiet as ever, eh?" Shishu joked.

"**..."**

"Hey, lighten up will ya? Anyways, I have to go. School is about to start in eleven minutes... And I'm still in THE DISTRICT! GOTTA GO! BYE!" He yelled as he bolted down the road after waving good bye.

Itachi watched as Shishu ran down the road and vanish when turning the corner. Shishu might be smarter out of the two, but he certainly does have bad timing. Itachi shakes his head and head over to his house. Once he reached his house, he made his way over to his room and started to change. The walk from the police station to his house only took five minutes, so when he looked at his clock he frowns.

_'...Class started thirty minutes ago...' _He sighs and gathers his equipment. _'Shishu really does have bad timing...'_

**x.x.x.x.x**

After the meeting with his instructor and team mates, he returned home with that emotionless face still intact. He became disappointed to learn that they won't be having any missions for a while due to the thick snow that is preventing clients from entering the village. There is that, and the only mission that has been offered to Konoha has been taken but team twenty one. He remembered frowning when his instructor declared the rest of the winter and possibly half of spring a vacation until further notice. However, that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the remaining of the day in complete solitude and/or train tomorrow. That is until he remembered his duty in the station.

_'This is ridiculous,'_ he thought bitterly as he approached his house. '_Ninjas never take time off, regardless of any weather situation.'_

As soon as he walked through the entrance of his home, a little boy of four years came running down the hallway to greet him. This is his cue and puts the happy mask on. Just for him...

"Err... I-Itachi-nii-san... ummm... wanna some hot choco choco?" The younger boy asked.

Itachi smiled and accepted the offer. But in the back of his head, he wanted to sneer and say no, that chocolate gives him a headache and it's chocolate, not that choco choco crap he always say.

"Let me change into something comfortable first," he said before making his way to his room.

On his way to his room, he noticed some windows were open. Frowning he shuts them immediately, before anymore heat escapes the house. Quickly he shuts the door after entering is room and dresses in a more comfortable clothing. He looked up at his clock after slipping in his robe. He still had sum hours left until he had to go back to the station to feed some prisoners as well as the Uzumaki kid.

Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto. What did he do to end up in a place like that? He couldn't help but wonder. From what he knows, cells like those are most likely build for men who has gone under homicidal rampage, raping women and children, experiment on human bodies for their own sick pleasure, and still smile as if it's Christmas. This kid looks a little younger then his brother and looks too innocent to kill anyone.

_'Looks can be deceiving,' _he thought to himself.

He shook his head and walked out of room. He shouldn't be thinking about things like that. It is none of his business. Besides, he has a cup of hot chocolate and a little brother waiting for him. This is no time to think about someone else crimes or problems.

Upon entering the living room, he finds his brother sitting on the small couch, but no hot chocolate. He kept his smile at that. He didn't mind if his mom said no to serving hot chocolate for either of them. He walked over to the younger Uchiha and took his seat next to him. Th four year old jumped, too deep in his own thoughts to even notice his brother walking towards him. He blushed a bit in embarrassment as his elder brother gave him a puzzled look.

"Is there something wrong Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"N-no... no, noting," Sasuke answered back.

"Hn..."

They both stayed silent for a while until Sasuke decided to speak up. "Ummm... Itachi?"

"Hn?"

Sasukes hands fumbled a bit he stared at the table. "Ahhh... I sorry," he paused. "I... I dun't know how to use dat stove..."

"..."

Itachi shook his head at Sasuke before poking his forehead. Sasuke winced before putting on the adorable pout while his cheeks puffed in annoyance. He forgot when his brother first poked his head like that, but after a while it gets annoying. He doesn't really know why he does it either.

"Foolish little brother of mine," Itachi chuckled. "I thought mom is here."

"Uhhh..." The younger brother hands started to fumble around a bit. "She was. But she go bye bye when you came back."

Itachi couldn't help but arch his perfect brow at his younger brothers action. Has something happen? "Did she say where she is going?"

Sasuke paused to think. His mother did say something about food. What is that called again? "I dun know," Sasuke shrugged.

"..."

Itachi got up and told his little brother that he'll make the chocolate instead. Sasuke stayed behind and watched the fire. After leaving the room, the older boy couldn't help but think if something had happen to Sasuke to make him nervous like that. He is... some what shy then he normally is. Ah well, what did he care?

Once he entered the small kitchen, his lips set to a deeper frown again. Someone left the stove on. He knew Sasuke couldn't have done it. The younger boy couldn't reach that high for the knobs. Heck, he's even afraid of approaching the stove. So it must have been his mother or father. Mother isn't the kind to forget things like this. She knows the dangers of leaving the stove on so it couldn't have been her. Father doesn't use the stove ("that's a womans tool") with the exception of tea. But even so, his mother is the one who mostly makes the tea for him when they both are home.

_'Who would leave the stove on like this?'_

What he is thankful for is the heat being on low. The house would have caught on fire if the heat was any higher. Turning off the stove, he opened the cabinets to look for the kettle. After wards, he sets it down on the table and raid through the refrigerator for milk. Thankful there is enough for the two of them. He poured the rest of what ever milk is left into the kettle and brought it over to the stove and turned it on to high heat.

He took out two huge mugs and a bar of chocolate out. He broke a third of the chocolate and split it in half and sets them in the mugs. After doing so, he placed the two mugs close to the fire. Not too close, but close enough for the heat to melt the chocolate.

After that, he waited. As he waited, he couldn't help but think too. Think about the stove and who left it on, what mom is doing, where his father is and what he is doing at this moment, what made Sasuke nervous (_'there is something familiar about this'_), the miserable kid in the cell-

_'Hn...'_

"Itachi?"

Itachi jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, too deep into his thoughts to even feel his brothers presents behind him. Mentally he scowled himself for putting his guard down like that. Telling himself that if this was any other kind of mission, he would be dead and bring shame to the clan. Sasuke jumped back at his brothers action before he let out a little "meep!" They both relaxed in a few seconds before Itachi demanded for an explanation as to why he came here.

"Ummm... I... I wants to see you make hot choco choco."

"..."

Itachi had a feeling that there is more to that then what he said. Just then, a small click rang on the back of his head and remembered why this is familiar. He motioned his brother to come over and take a seat next to him. Sasuke did so, but kept his gaze at the table.

"Sasuke, did you have another nightmare?"

Sasuke stayed silent. He didn't even bother to answer or do anything to tell him 'yes' or 'no.' He didn't have to. Itachi only had to look at his eyes and he would know. Thus the fear that showed in his eyes gave him an automatic yes. He asked what it was about, but Sasuke stayed silent. Itachi frowned at the lack of answers, but he decided to lay off. He'll wait until his brother is read to tell him. Which will be in three, two,-

Sasuke jumped up with his arms waiving around in the air while saying, "I-... I dreamed we live at a house wit a scary vam... vam... Dat ting wit two pointy teeth. and he was **big** and _scary_, and, and, and, he wants to eat me!"

Itachi stared, watching his brother and bit his tongue to held back his laughter. Obviously Sasuke didn't know how funny he can be when expressing his dreams. From waiving his arms, to using his fingers as 'big' pointy teeth, to using his arms to emphasize big and scary, to pretending to faint in his arms while his tongue sticked out, wiggling it around as if he was experiencing a gruesome death.

"And this... vampire-"

"Dats it! It a vam... thing!"

"...Does he have a name?"

He pondered a bit. Didn't that thing say his name is... something along the lines of counting and dork? "No... But, but, but, but, but he is really, really, really d-d-d-dark, and ss-s-su-scary, and, and, and, had two sharp teeth, and, and, and, and, I'M SCARED! WAAAAA!"

Sasuke then buried his face in his brother chest as if he is hiding from that hideous thing. This is what it would be like for Itachi when ever they were alone and Sasuke had a nightmare. Which didn't happen a lot since they were barely alone and Sasuke only came to him twice (which he is tankful for since he didn't want to deal with him on every nightmare he has).

And he did last time. Itachi rubbed the back of Sasuke and told him everything would be alright. No monster would come to get him. And if they did, then he would use his awesome ninja skills to scare them away or kill them. He then proceeded in doing lame karate chop which brought a smile on Sasuke sad little face.

"Love ya broda."

"..."

Even though he can tolerate Sasuke better then anyone else in the household or clan (with the exception of Shishu), he still is uncomfortable using words that has any kind of useless affection in it. Love is one of those words, but he still forces himself to use it after a small pause. It's either that, or he'll find a way around it.

_**HISSSSSS!**_

_'Kuso!'_

Quickly he puts his brother down on the seat and runs over to the kettle. He sees the milk bubbling out of the spout and dripping over on the stove. Quickly he turns the fire off, takes the kettle, and sets it on the counter. He then takes the mugs off the stove and sets them on the counter as well. Sasuke walked over to the counter and sits himself on a chair that has him across Itachi. As Itachi poured what little milk left, he noticed something wrong.

_'... I forgot something, didn't I?'_

He walked over to the sink, kettle in hand. He unscrewed the lid and was about to pour water in there, but he found a huge brown spot on the bottom of the kettle. At this, he couldn't help but think how it is that his mother can warm up milk without it burning on the surface of the kettle. Then it hits him like a ton of bricks.

_'Kettle for water, pots for milk...'_

"What da wrong," Sasuke asked.

Itachi didn't answer as he sets the kettle on the skin and poured the water in it. After that he walked over to his brother and handed him his cup of hot chocolate.

"Itai! It's hot!" Sasuke yelped after trying to lift it.

Itachi calmly took the cup away from Sasukes hands and sets it aside. "You have to wait until it cools down Sasuke."

"Awww... I dun wanna," Sasuke whined.

"...Sasuke, you have to if you want to drink it without burning your fingers or tongue."

"Awww... otay..."

Sasuke didn't like waiting. Itachi knew this, but they had to.

**x.x.x.x.x**

The small blond boy huddled up in the corner again, shivering in the little clothing he had on while looking at what he thinks is up. Wondering to himself as to what outside looks like. Wondering what it's like to run around in the streets of Konoha again. Wondering who that Itachi boy is, what he's like. What he is doing at this time.

His stomach grumbled. He didn't know the feeding pattern Itachi would give him. So far he has been kind enough to give him food this morning. Or was it the afternoon? He didn't know. Who would eat cereal for lunch? He wouldn't know. He never had cereal.

How long will it be until he feeds him? Two days? Maybe three. Or maybe he's worse then Tsushi and will have him waiting days more then her. He hopped not. Something he does know is that he won't be able to survive any of the beatings if they hold out on him any longer then Tsushi had.

"Once upon a time..."

**x.x.x.x.x**

Something foreign evaded the senses in his nostrils. He tried to hold back what ever it was that wanted to come out, but the sensation became unbearable. The urge to release became greater then the will to suppress. Suddenly he inhaled deeply and-

"Achoo!"

"Bwesh you," Sasuke replied. "It done?"

Itachi frowns at Sasuke and said no. Sometimes he did wish his little brother was at least a little patient like him.

"Would you like to wait in the living room," Itachi asked. "Where it's much warmer?"

Sasuke eagerly nodded and went ahead of the elder brother. After his brother left, Itachis smile drooped to a frown. He picks his cup up and pours what ever he had in his into Sasukes cup. He didn't care how hyper he got later on, his mother would have to deal with it. He picked up Sasuke cup and made his way to the exit of the kitchen.

As he walked down the hallway, he found his brother sitting and staring at the frozen meditation garden right outside of the living room. The scenery held the cool beauty of winter. Snow covering what ever green the garden had left from the fall, icicles on the tip of the bamboo cup making it stay in one place as little water over fills it and spills over, flowers that has long lost most of their peddles slowly losing what ever life they had left against the cold winds, and the rocks frozen in place. They took the five fishes they had when the first sight of snow came by. So now there is no life under the frozen surface of the pond.

He took his seat next to his younger brother and watched the snow fall from the sky, landing on top of the already fallen snow or what ever green is left. No one flinched, everything stayed calm, cool, and quiet. Just how Itachi likes it. He placed the cup next to Sasuke without even looking at the younger boy and kept his gaze at the garden. The warm fire inside the living room soon to be forgotten.

The cold winds started to drain what ever heat the two had. Itachi saw Sasuke shiver in the corner of his eye. Itachi was about to tell him to go inside if it's too cold, but he instead removes his own robe and wraps it around Sasuke little body. Sasuke was about to protest, but Itachi silenced him with a smile and told him "It's alright."

They continued to watch until Sasuke decided to speak. "Itachi... Why it shows? Why snow cold? Why pretty pant and, and, and, pretty flores lost... ummm... leafs when snow?"

_'Snow is precipitation in the form of crystalline water ice, consisting of a multitude of snowflakes.' He though silently to himself. 'Since it is composed of small rough particles it is a granular material. It has an open and therefore soft structure, unless packed by external pressure. Snow is commonly formed when water vapor undergoes deposition high in the atmosphere at a temperature of less than 0°C, and then falls to the ground._

"_Flowers and most plants as well as trees loose their peddles and/or leafs because they cannot stand the cold. Since snow is very cold, it freezes what ever cells it has in place, thus killing the plant or preventing it to grow further more...'_

"... Ask mother."

Sasuke frowns. That's the answer how would mostly receive from his older brother. He would never tell him answers to questions like these. It would always be 'ask mother' or 'ask father' (which is the line he uses the least). He wanted to ask why he does that, but he held his tongue.

Itachi looked at his younger sibling and sighs. He knows that even though he hardly likes to be around him, he should at least open himself up a little to him. They are brothers after all. They share what ever knowledge they have with one another. Besides, Sasuke told him his dreams. He should at least be a little more decent and tell him what he knows about snow.

"...Snow," he began before pausing. "Snow comes from the heavens. When ever the angels are sad or very happy, they cry. But since it's winter and it's really cold, the wind turns their tears to snow. That's why it's snowing."

There... A little white lie shouldn't hurt.

"Ooooooh," Sasuke said with a form of astonishment in his voice. "But... Why do dey cry?"

Itachi looked at the sky before answering. "They cry because..." He stayed silent, looking for an excuse as to why the 'angels' are crying. "Because some one precious to them is in pain. In pain or has departed to the other world. You remember what the other world is, right?"

Sasuke nodded, remembering the little scene with his kitten, Elena. "'Lena goes dere 'cause she stop'ted working, right?"

Itachi lips went to a smile. He couldn't help but be amused with the innocents Sasuke held. He couldn't believe that he held the same amount once upon a time in his early childhood. "Right, when she stopped working."

"'Lena crying?"

"I don't know Sasuke... I don't know..."

They both became quiet again and stayed that way until their mother came home.

"Sasuke! Itachi! I'm home!" Their mother called.

Sasuke got up before his brother and smiled. '_Mama ish home!'_ He thought with glee. Itachi, however, stayed in place as he continued to watch the snow fall. Sasuke walked to the door and noticed his brother isn't following. Sasuke asked, "we go in and go hi to mama?"

Itachi looked at him and chuckled for no reason. "Iie. You go, I'm going to watch the snow for a bit longer."

"H-... Hai."

Sasuke opened the door and was about to close it once he pass. But he couldn't help but look at his brother back for a bit before calling to him.

"Tachi?"

"Hmmm," he asked, turning back to his brother.

"A-... Arigato, bein' wit me."

Itachi blinked before giving him a smile. "What are brothers for?"

Sasukes smile brighten before he nodded in agreement. He waved a small good bye and started to shut the door. As he did, Itachi watched him close the door. A sudden flash passed his vision and he see a kid with blond mop of hair hugging his legs close to him, eyes looking down with little life shining in his eyes. Quickly another flash came and Sasuke closed the door completely.

'What was that about?'

Then he remembered something. He went inside shortly after his brother and looked at the clock. He had thirty minutes left until he had to feed the prisoners at the station. Is that what the flash is about? The kid in the cell? But why did it come when he watched his brother close the door? Could it be-

'Hnnn...'

Wordless, he walked to his room, put his coat on and left for the station.


	3. A Gift Never Given

**x.x.x.x.x**

Chapter Two:

A gift never given

**x.x.x.x.x**

Snow continued to fall in the hidden village of the leaf, blocking the once so blue sky with its heavy clouds. Kids out running around in the snow, either building a snow ninja (or man if they only had a carrot and buttons) or had a snow ball war. Couples walking down the street, avoiding any kind of fly snow ball coming their way, drinking hot chocolate or simply chatting.

The Sandamie stood behind his desk and looked down on the snow covered village. This snow... this blasted snow only build his worries. His worries on a certain boy who has been missing for quite some time. The boy who he has been tasked to look over when he can.

He sent a team of ANBU to search for him five days after his birthday since he hadn't seen the boy for some time. He knew somethings wrong once he found the apartment empty on his third visit (he goes over every other day to make sure he is okay). Days pass and not even a strand of hair has been found.

He tried his crystal ball to find him as well. Unfortunately the crystal ball has failed him as well every time a blurry image comes up. Even though the ball has failed him, it did some what gave him a lead. There are four places the crystal ball cannot see at. Naturally one of the is beyond the Konoha's boundaries, which means that there is a possibility that Naruto has gone to another village. But that is crossed out. There is no possible way for a boy, so young as he, to pass the guards at the gate, or the ANBUs which patrols the forest that surrounds the village. And he didn't have a reason to leave. He even said so himself, 'I like dis place. I never leave! I pw-pw-pw-pw-... square!'

The other three places happen to be the Hyuuga Compound, The Uchiha Compound, and the Naras. Immediately he crossed out the Naras since he knew that they wouldn't do anything to the boy. They held no grudge against him, and they are mature enough not to.

However, this still brings up the other two clans. Hyuuga and Uchiha. The two clans had some people who did bare a grudge against the blond boy, and they both know how to block the Hokages crystal ball. So he first inspected the Hyuuga Compound. Inspecting every nook and cranny in each house, leaving no stone unturned. The Hyuuga seem confident that he won't find anything, and he didn't. So he left.

Next were the Uchihas. Just as the Hyuugas, they seem pretty confident that he won't find anything that belongs to the boy or a trace of him anywhere in the compound. Just like the Hyuugas, he inspected every house, finding new secret passage way behind bookshelf and under the rugs. And yet, even though he finds these new secret passage, none of them lead to Naruto. So he left.

Even though he knew the Naras wouldn't do anything, he still paid them a visit. Can't be too careful. But they were clean. They gave him the tour, let him search, and sat back very comfortably. Again, he found nothing as he searched. So he left.

With a long sigh, he assembled Joinins and ANBU team and had them look at the village surround them to find any trace of the boy. Weeks pass and they all came back empty handed.

Indeed, the only thing he is benefiting from this is more gray hairs.

"What am I to do?"

He is at a loss. He cannot continue his search for little Naruto since the work of Hokage is his greater responsibility. Also the papers has been doing nothing but pile up since the start of the search. His paid the ninjas with his own money which left him with very little money at the end of November, and the snow posses as a problem.

"Naruto... where are you?"

Sandaime turned away from the window and walked towards the exit of the room, two fingers pinching the bridge of his nose to prevent the on coming headache. He spent too much time thinking about the small boy, and the paper work on his desk wouldn't help his head. So he figured that a small walk around the village would do him some good.

"Naruto... be okay."

Back in Sandaimes office, in the very center of his desk sat a small stuffed dolphin with a tag on its dorsal fin which read:

To: Naruto

From: Sandaime

Happy 4th Birthday!

**x.x.x.x.x**

A/N: I know this is short... too short for my liking. But I felt like I had to do something for the third. That and it has been a while since I updated this story. So here it is. I think I did it too quickly though. A lot of problems here and there. Both grammar and speeling. But I'll edit it later, when I have the time. Schools first!

Though I want to know something. How is warning people what possible language this story contains racist? I had a reviewer calling me a racist for that. I think I should change it from:

**Warning:** Mild (if not, then heavy) swearing, some beating (I want to say abuse, but I'm not too sure on that), and mild use of Japaneses words.

To:

**Warning:** This story contains mild (if not, then heavy) swearing, some beating (I want to say abuse, but I'm not too sure on that), and mild use of Japaneses words.

I think I should, just so that those comments won't happen again.


	4. Too Good to be True

**x.x.x.x.x**

Chapter Three:

Too Good to be True

**x.x.x.x.x**

As soon as evening came, Itachi came with the tray of food. Once again blinded by the light, Naruto shields his poor eyes with his hands. Rubbing his eyes, Naruto tries to have them adjusted to the level of brightness so he can get a better view of the older boy before him. Unfortunately the light shined brighter then it did in the afternoon.

Though Naruto isn't alone. Itachi too isn't use to the level of brightness this lamp radiates. The reason why this lamp is brighter then it was earlier is because this one is an electronic one. The lamp he had earlier ran out of oil, so now they have him using the electronic one instead. So bright it shined, it could have put the sun to shame. Though it has knobs to work with to adjust the brightness, poor Itachi doesn't know how to work with them.

Still, working with the unbearable light, he opened the bar doors, slipped the food in, close the doors and turns to leave. Once he closes the door, Naruto slowly opens his eyes. He sits on the cold floor, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness surrounding him again. Seeing white flashes here and there.

After sum minutes, his eyes adjusted to the setting. Looking down at the food brought, his mouth watered from what he sees. Beef covered in terryaki sauce with curry rice. This is very different from the cold sandwiches the woman would bring him. He reaches out to it and takes his hand back when his small fingers were about three inches away.

It's warm. Actually it's warm for a child who has these kind of food on a regular bases. To him it's hot. He cannot eat it as it is. So he did what Sandamine told him to do when ever he was served anything too hot for his liking. He started to blow on it.

After it cools down to the temperature he is use to, he starts to gobble down the food, not once breathing in as he did (which takes a lot of skills to do). Once he finished eating, he started to cry. Heart wrenching sobs escapes his lips as tears flowed endlessly down his face. His body shivers, not in delight, but in sorrow.

"Hoko-gee-san... oniga, pwease... hewp... it's scary here... I dun like dis place," he manage to sob out. _'I wanna go home.'_

**x.x.x.x.x**

Sarutobi left his office and made his way home. Traveling down the dark cold streets of Konoha, wondering what he would make himself for dinner. He wanted to have one of those three star dish, but that takes too long to cook and he's hungry now. So he has to settle for something microwavable, or leftovers from last night little dinner at one of his fellow ninjas house. And from his judgments from last nights dinner, he would have to settle for the microwavable food (He hates liver and beets).

"Achoo!"

The aged man rubbed his nose as his nerves calmed. He looked up and saw the clouds started to thicken and temperatures started to drop. The amount of snow that fell doubled as it did and the Hokage frowns.

_'A storm is coming,'_ he thought to himself. _'A terrible one, that is.'_

"Oy! Old man Hokage," a voiced called behind.

Sarutobi didn't have to turn around to see who it was. He already knew who it is. He(the caller), along with two other shinobi, are the only three people to address him that way. Either way, out of all the voices he heard in Konoha, this voice he remembers the best and will be forever marked in his head.

"Asuma, what a pleasant surprise," Hokage complimented.

"Yea yea yea...' Asuma caught up to the Hokage and walked beside him. Hands in his pockets and a cancer stick in between his lips, he manage to say, "The wife wanted me to invite you for tomorrows dinner. Accept or deny?'

Sarutobi senior grimace. Comparing to last nights dinner with Asumas wife cooking, he's be more then delighted to eat liver and beets anytime. The gunk she serves never did look edible, let alone _be_ edible. Last time he tasted one of her cooking, he had diarrhea for two hours the next day during a meeting with the elders, non stop. He couldn't see how Asuma can put up with that kind of cooking.

"Errr... I'm sorry, but I must decline. You see, I have-"

"Previous engagements to attend to..." Asuma interrupted before taking a drag. "Honestly, if you don't want to come all you have to say is no instead of giving me these lame excuses. I already know my wifes cooking sucks."

Sandamine didn't say anything as he continued his walk home. Seeing how Asuma has yet to leave his side, he knew there is more to his appearances then an invitation to dinner. "Is there something else you wanted to ask?"

Asuma gazed lazily ahead of him as he took two more puff before he spoke. "Found any leads yet? About... him?"

Sandamine stopped in his tracks and stayed silent. He looked up in the sky to see the clouds traveling at the same slow speed. He sigh before answering, "Not even a strand of hair."

Staying where he stands, Asuma watched the old man walk away. After turning the corner Asuma took his cigarettes out of his mouth and put out what little is left. Searching for a new stick, he found his pack empty. Frowning he threw the pack away and continued on his night watch. But not before he muttered, "You really do care about him... Don't you pops?"

**x.x.x.x.x**

Later on in the night the air around him grew colder, numbing his little toes and fingers. Even the tears started to freeze on his face. The color on his face and body started to turn blue, and he has yet to stop shaking, constantly repeating the same story over and over again. Death fingers slowly crept to the frail boy as the temperature continued to fall below -5 degrees.

Anyone could die if they too would have very little to wear and nothing to protect them against the cold weather. Especially in a cave where temperature is similar to an ice box. But Naruto isn't just anybody. Naruto isn't even a normal little boy, but something special.

Unconsciously the little boy is using chakra to keep himself alive. Not his own, but one that is similar to a orange-blood red color that heals every wound he receives. But the healing is very slow, and larger gashes takes a long time to heal, thus explains why he still has the scars on his back while others are still pulsing red.

_'Damn it you little shit! Stop using my fucken chakra and die already!' _a deep voice growled in the back of his head.

"Who there?"

Naruto looks around in search for the owner of that voice. But all that meets his vision is the darkness and no faces. Nothing made a sound. Still he looked around to double check to see if he really is alone. Again he asks, "who there?" Again, no answer.

He sat up against the wall and hugged his knees close together in hopes of some warmth. Rocking himself back and forth, he continued to repeat the story. "Once upon a time..."

So cold... He feels so cold, He felt like he was being frozen in place. His shaking soon stopped, as well as the repeating story. He found it a little hard to breath, and he felt very sleepy. Soon he nodded off to sleep and fell over. Death once again tried to wrap it's cold hands around the tiny body.

**x.x.x.x.x**

The grass never looked so green. Never once has he seen a field of flowers like this, or a sakura tree next to a willow tree on a hill. Never has he seen the sky so blue. Only time he sees it at that shade is when the sun rises and sets. And there is a thin layer of it too. But here... here it looks like it can turn that shade very easily through out the whole sky.

He felt warm too. Much better then the cell he was forced into. It wasn't dark, it didn't smell, and there isn't any limited space. He didn't feel pain either. He took this as a good sign. He felt something swell within him. He pinched his cheek to see if this is real; if he really is here and the whole cell thing is a nightmare he got from hearing scary stories from the Hokage. It must be. He's here, isn't he?

Something fluttered around him. Up and down and started to travel down the field. He recognized them and chased them. He always did love to chase green undersides and monarch butterflies. He ran around, trying to grab a hold of them. He had his fun. Chasing them up and down the hill. It was only when he tripped did he stop and rolled down the hill. The way he rolled could kill anyone, but he felt no pain. As a matter of fact, he laughed all the way through the roll, thinking this is some kind of game.

Then he laid there, looking at the sky as the cool air caressed his skin, watching the clouds pass by and taking shapes. He saw many things. Kangaroos, dolphin, the number six, and a toilet. Well... to him it looked like a toilet. To others it would look more of a boomerang then a toilet. Oh how happy he was that the nightmare us over.

"Naruto..." someone called.

He got up and looked around. At a distances, he saw a group of five people gathering. Four adults and one kid. Two were females and there rest were males. The only one he recognize is the Hokage since he is in the outfit. The others remain unknown to him. It seems to him that it is the boy who was calling out to him.

"Come on Naruto," he called. "It's time to go home."

Narutos breath caught in his throat when those words reached his ears._ '...Home...'_ Tears swell in his eyes and ran towards them. _'That wight... I going home!'_ immediately he runs towards them, rushing through the tall blades of grass, getting closer. But just when he was about to touch them, they started to fade away, and move away from him. This confused and hurt him as he tried to reach out for them. "Don't go!" He cried out.

He felt something over his lips and forced air into his lungs. It hurts. He didn't like it. He tried to cover his lips, but air seems to find a way through his hand as it forced itself into his lungs again. Then everything went dark.

**x.x.x.x.x**

_Ugh... I know. This one went a little short too. It's short, and I went on speed mode, so forgive me if a lot of things doesn't make any sense. With school and all, I hardly find the time to type or anything, So I am still trying my best to update as often as possible. Please bare with me. Ha ha, find out what happens next._


	5. Tenshi

x.x.x.x.x  
Chapter Four:  
Tenshi  
x.x.x.x.x

Utchiha Itachi is not pleased. Not in the slightest bit. The young sharinga user woke up hoping to be able to train outside in one of the training grounds since he helped to clear it. Instead he woke up to a blizzard. A blizzard that distroyed all his hard work of keeping the snow level on the walk way to ground level. Working with a shovel, none the less. A SHOVEL! No 'katon: gokakyu no jutsu', for the fear of going overboard and lighting the surrounding houses on fire (also by the order of the Third Hokage since he doen't want any accidents. He already has enough paper work on his desk as it is). Just brute strength and a shovel. After seeing this mornings snow... he doesn't seem to care anymore.

Leaving his bed, he marched to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and took a really long bath. While taking his bath, he though about what he can do to fill his day. Staying home doen't sound really appealing, using fire jutsus will wipe him out by the time he reaches the training ground, even if he does reach the training grounds, those areas is most likely to be covered under sum feet of snow and it'll take a whole lot more of chakra to melt his desired field, and he's doesn't want to collapse from exhaustion and catch a cold in the process. Especially in this God forsaken blizzard. Though him catching a cold is a very rare thing, for Uchiha Itachi never caught a cold after the age of four.

He doen't feel like socializing either. Especially seeing the morning weather. Socializing means death to the person he talks to. But that never happens since he always manage to find a way to avoid unnecessary chit chats. Even so, avoiding them is easier said then done.

Sighing, he finishes taking his bath and marches back to his room. Dressing in his winter clothing, he makes his way to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Taking a bowl of honey granola, he then uses peach yogurt as the milk and mix it around. Before he started to eat, he boiled some water and grabbed a tea bag of chamomile tea. He added nothing else to the food or tea seeing how it's sweet already.

Anyone who knew the Uchiha would find this out of his character since he is hardly seen to eat anything sweet. And they are right. The young Uchiha hates sweet things with a passion. These three items are the only food he can tolerate and eat at the same time. But no one, aside his mother, knows that. He wakes up and eats too early for anyone to catch him eating anything like that.

After finishing, he glanced at the clock. It's a habit that he does before leaving. Watch the clock and watch it tick the hour away. Five minutes to seven.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

The sun has yet to rise from the other side of the world. Not that it would be seen through this damnable weather. But it would make things lighter then it is now. Not that Itachi would care. He can see perfectly fine.

Tick, tock, tick, tock, DING!

As soon as the long hand reached the twelve, Itachi stood before the door, snow boots on and a fire jutsu ready. As soon as the door open, the snow that would have poured in became puddles on the clean wooden floor where he stood. He figured his mother would clean it up once she finds it and begins to make his way through the blistering weather to the Konoha Police Station.

"KATON! Gokakyu no jutsu!"

x.x.x.x.x

Thirty-six fire jutsus, twelve roads, twenty neatly burned bushes, and two warnings later, Itachi finally finds the courtyard of Konoha's Police Station. Luckly for him, the entrances to the station has already been cleared seeing how brick ground is clear of any snow. Almost as if it had not snowed around that area.

At this point, Itachi is pissed. He did not mean to get lost in this blizzard or plan to have an ANBU catch him using fire jutsus. His gloves caught on fire so he had to discard them after putting them out, which also results to the lost feeling in his fingers. His hair came undone at some point during the journey, and it seriously annoyed his neck. How it is his hair had not burn in the process shall forever remain a mystery.

Walking towards the entrance, the ninjas already inside the building drew their kunai out, for they sense an aura so dark, it's dark enough to feel a little murderous attention in it. They held it up in the air, ready to throw it at anyone who came through those double slide doors.

As soon as Itachi walked through the doors, he tilts his head slightly to the left to dodge the kunai that someone flung at him. As soon as everyone saw who it was, they all relaxed and put their kunai away, sighing in relief to see who it was. The same person who threw the kunai was about to apologize, but as soon as Itachi gave him 'the eye' with the sharinga activated, the person suddenly felt safer with a kunai out as did the people around him.

Itachi mentally sighs inwardly, using what little patients he has left to calm himself down and walk to the cafeteria. All he had to do is go in, get the food, feed the prisoners, go back to the cafeteria, pick up separate food, feed the kid, get out, train, come back later. But now the training part has been canceled. And he has yet to figure out what to do next. Leaving the building seems like a foolish thing to do too.

When Itachi walked in the cafeteria, the first thing he noticed immediately is that the prisoner line to get food is shorter then the yesterday. Almost by half. Not wondering too long on it, he walked up to the server and got another cup of cold cereal (I know I said bowl, but that's what it looks like to Naruto. They really did give him a cup). Itachi sighs and walks away, staring at the small cup. Almost glaring at it.

Why would he go through all that just to feed one prisoner? Why did he allow himself to wake up so early in the morning, just to waste half of his chakra to feed one prisoner? Why would he go so far to make sure this prisoner is feed?

The answer: It's his duty. Uchiha Itachi never abandons his duty. Rain or snow, nothing stops him from for filling his duty. That's the way it is.

As he makes his way to the hidden entrance he saw two guards waking towards him. They talked to each other, oblivious to the other Uchiha before them. Itachi manage to hear a little of their conversation, which made his grip on the cup tighter.

"...-due to exposure," guard A told to B.

"Really? That many?" B gawked.

"Yea. But really, none of them could have really live out their sentence."

"Yea... but still, to have that many die one single night. I guess things will be easier to maintain, eh?"

"It will be. But it'll be a lot harder to get here, thanks to this blizzard."

"How long do you-..."

Their conversation could no longer be heard as Itachi turned the conner. The grip on the has not tighten or loosen. His teeth clenched tightly and his free hand balled into a fist. If this kid is one of the prisoners that died over night... Let's just say things wouldn't be very pleasant around the station.

Walking into the office, he grabbed the electrical lamp, turned it on, open the hidden passage, and walked down the hall. The area still had that frozen temperature compressed there. Even the walls were frozen solid. But there has been one feeling that hadn't been there before. He could almost feel death lingering around. He could feel no life anywhere in this cave.

Still, he walks the same pace he has before. His face still blank as he approached the bars of the cage. Step after step. One look at the boy. Blue body and lips, tear stains dhow his cheek, nose, and ears, laying there on his side, lifeless, and no signs of breathing. Sure signs that this boy is dead.

Even so, Itachi quickly opened the door, went in and checked his pulse. First he had to lay the kid on his back, but as soon as his fingers touched the skin, he withdrew them back. The boy is colder then ice. Way cooler. The chances of him surviving through these conditions is almost to zero. Almost.

Still, Itachi rolled him on his back and checked for a pulse. To his surprise, the boy is barely alive. The pulse, ever so faint, is still there, but very slow. He had to do something to keep him alive. Why? Because he did not come here for nothing. So what does he have to do first. One this is for sure. The boy has to breath. So he opened his mouth and forced air into his lungs.

x.x.x.x.x

Naruto tried hard to keep that strange air away. But it always came. Forcing air in his lungs and feeling his chest being pressed down. Pressed down? Wasn't he standing not to long ago? The darkness around him lifted and the meadow with the same people stand their, trying to call him over. He was about to run over to them, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up to see who it was.

There, standing next to him, stood a man. A very tall man, with gold locks like his, the same sapphire blue eyes like his, the same face like his. Almost like and older version of himself. He looked down at him, with a sad smile on his face.

"It's not time yet," he said.

"But I wanna go home," Naruto told him.

The sad smile has yet to rise from the strange mans face. "It's not time yet," he repeated.

The strange man then looked at the people waving at them, telling them to come home. "It's time to wake up little Naruto."

"Wha-?"

"Wake up!"

Then the darkness took him once more.

x.x.x.x.x

Itachi had some trouble performing cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) on the blond boy. The first time he forced air, their lips cling together since the boys lips is dry and cold. He had to use the cold milk to separate them and moist the boys lips.

It worked, and he didn't need to apply CPR anymore then ten times. The blond boy started to cough and shiver. Itachi held his breath, hoping for more then a cough and a shake. The boy turned on his side and hugged himself for warmth, never stopped shaking as he did.

Itachi resealed the held breath, and took his coat off. As soon as he took it off, he wish he hadn't. The place is a whole lot colder then he thought it would be. There is little warmth in the place and the walls seems to absorb the warmth his body has. Still, the smaller frame before him needs this more then Itachi did himself.

Wrapping it around him, Naruto gladly took it without a second thought. Fresh tears leaked out of his eyes as he felt warmth surrounding his body. He wanted to know why. Cracking open an eye, he found himself in what looks like a coat. It was still faintly dark, but when he looks up, he sees someone there. Who? Who is there? Who is in that light?

"Daijoubu ka?" Itachi asked.

Naruto could see his face clearly. The shadow hid his face, but the lighting around him... He looks like...

"Tenshi..."

x.x.x.x.x

A/N: Hello everyone! Ha ha, I guess I have some explaining to do for updating so late. Well... I'm not a lazy bastard, that's for sure. The truth is I have no excuse as to why I'm updating so late. My noggin is... not... as active as it was before. Thus, another crappy chapter. Sorry. But after this chapter, well see a little bit of Kyuubi. One thing I'll ruin for you guys: It will not be (CENSOR!) Ugh! I hate that! I mean, really now! Who in their right mind would have a fox (CENSOR! CENSOR!) Besides, they have to (GOD DAMN IT! CENSOR YOU STUPIED AUTHOR WHO CAN'T SPELL FOR BEANS!)

Oops! I'm taking everyone's time. Sorry once more. I'll see you guys another day. Ah yes! THANK YOU REVIEWERS!


End file.
